Fight For Our Forbidden Love
by BloodySpider
Summary: Force to marry probably the most spoil girl in all of France; Prince Ulrich has fallen in love with a young beautiful Japanesse pauper, but their love is forbidden. The thing is that's considered a sin; falling in love with a pauper while you're royalty. And what happens to sinners? It's either getting hanged or bullet to the head. ULUMI JERLITA OxOC OCS INCLUDED.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Force to marry probably the most spoil in all of France; Prince Ulrich has fallen in love with a young beautiful pauper. The thing is that is considered a sin. And what happens to sinners? It's either getting hanged or bullet to your head. ULUMI+JERLITA+OxOC+OCS INCLUDED.**_

**Hello It's KARI! me and my friend Ashleigh wanted to write another CL fanfiction (This is her account) Ok well this is my first Code Lyoko fanfiction and first serious fanfic, so I'm really excited. I had inspiration to write this around the Victorian era (or when they use to wear to fancy dresses), this also kind of like a mixture of Romeo and Juliet and Prince and the Pauper. Sometimes I think someone has written something like this so just to let you know I haven't read anything but If its sound familiar to you _I MEAN NO COPY!_**

**Characters age: Ulrich (23) Yumi (24) Jeremie (23) Aelita (21 ½) Odd (22 ½) Sissi (23) King Stern (57) Queen Stern (55)**

**Ocs Age: Puck (5) Maya (5) Lainie (21)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A long frustrated sigh came from a young girl with her head resting on her hands. Her short black hair covering her hair. "Don't worry Yumi. We'll find a way to pay all these taxes" said the pinkett girl putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. The black-haired girl shook her head in response before saying "How exactly are we going to pay for all of this, Aelita" showing her pinkett friend all the paper with numbers. "I mean we haven't had a customer for at least a month or two. And now that that damn rich spoil thing we call our king, is demanding this money by next month we might lose our shop and our home if we don't pay him by that time" explained Yumi. Aelita lowered her head as she was about to say she was interrupted by loud knock. Yumi got up to get but was stopped by firm calm hand. "Sit. I'll get it. Here," Aelita said as she rested a cup of hot tea on the table "it will calm you down"

Yumi nodded her head, she grabbed the cup of tea in one hand and a few papers in the other hand as she re read the big number in the paper. Aelita walked down the stairs towards the door and open just a small crack. The door was forcefully pushed open by two guards. Aelita's eyes open wide as she saw the familiar faces.

The door loud bang went throughout the house. Yumi eyes widen as she heard the sound she glared at the stairs knowing exactly who had come. "What was that?" a blonde boy with oval glasses asked.

"A certain someone we dislike, Jeremie" Yumi answered. They both ran down the stairs to see royals guards, separating making enough room to let their leader pass. He cleared his voice before speaking "I'm here for the taxes."

Aelita gaped trying to spill the words but nothing. She was afraid on what will happen if she told him they didn't have the money. Jeremie saw her fear he scooted closer holding her hand intertwining their fingers.

Yumi looked at the king and said it straight out "King Stern, we don't have the money. Not yet"

"Not yet? I think I have given you enough time to earn that money." He replied looking around the room then straight at the black-haired girl. "You are aware what WILL happen if you DON'T pay, course?" He said putting empathizes in his sentence, he walked a crossed the room and looked at the purple hair elves doll.

"We are VERY aware of it, we will pay you by next month" Yumi replied the same tone as e used on her. The King turned around the doll in his hands. Aelita tensed up as she saw his hand on her doll that her father made for her before his disappearance.

"You know I hate when people can't keep promises," King Stern said looking down at the doll "they might even end up without a head" as he finished this sentence he broke the dolls head. The guards took this as a sign and separated to different section on the first floor of the house and started wrecking their valuable item.

Jeremie hold Aelita close to him both arms around her body protecting her. Yumi looked around the room as they wreck the place the guards were about to run to the second floor. She ran before they can reach the stairs "STOP! STOP IT NOW PLEASE" she shouted everything went quiet for a few seconds before she small pair of step running 'NO!' she thought to herself she turned around about to stop them but- "MOMMY! DADDY" two kids stopped mid-way down the stairs as they saw the place wreck and the face of a confused and angered Stern.

"So. When we're you going to show me this little precious" he said in disgust as he walked towards the group. The kids backed away a few stairs as he got closer. The King looked at each and every one before turning around "Come guards we have other, more important places to go" the guards saluted before exiting. King Stern turned around and before he left he said "The taxes been doubled-NO triple as of now." Without he finally left.

Aelita and Jeremie ran up to their twin kids "I've told you to never come down if you hear the kings voice" Jeremie said "Sorry daddy but we heard crashing noise and well-" said the little girl with blonde hair and small strands of pink hair. "We thought you guys were hurt" finished the little young blonde haired boy. The twins looked down small tears forming both in the green eyes. Jeremie and Aelita both hug their young ones and looked at Yumi, who been quiet.

Yumi felt the stares "That bastard went too far!" She said as her fist tighten, "how the hell are we going to pay more than this house is worth, we might as well pack and start looking for a new home" Yumi picked up and sat down at the near chair that was knocked to the floor. There was silence in the room. The little girl tugged on her mother's dress. Aelita looked down at her daughter "Yes, Maya" as she crouched meeting her daughters eyes. "Puck and I, wanted to give you this." Maya said as Puck held the little bag that was in his pocket.

Aelita opened it "you need more than we need it mommy" Puck said. There were only 3 golden coins; this was enough to buy a cheap dress. It wasn't much, but Aelita smiled and hugged her kids. "Maybe we can do more than just clean dresses and shoes" Jeremie suggested. "Like, baking?" Aelita asked

"Yah it's start!" Jeremie replied. They looked at Yumi "You guys really think we can pay now triple the amount" she said looking at the couples.

Jeremie and Aelita both looked at each other before nodding yes in response. Yumi sigh, she looked down at the now headless elf doll, she picked both pieces up, and looked at Aelita. "Okay if you guys think we have a shot. And Aelita don't worry, I'll fix him" she said with a reassuring smile. Aelita smiled back "okay kids get the broom we have to fix this place up"

* * *

"Ready!" The brunette boy shouted as he looked at his opponent. "Set!" The blonde shouted a smirk came across his as if saying 'I'm going to win.'

"GO!" Both boys shouted union. With that, they were of on their own horses. Both were neck to neck the blonde turn to the brunette "Honestly, Ulrich you think you can beat me? Might as well give up now, it will save you from humiliation"

"Do you really I think I will give up that easily and lose to a scrawny guy like you, Odd" Ulrich replied as his horse picked up speed and pass his opponent. "I'm svelte!" Ulrich heard behind him. Half way, Ulrich could see his mansion, he looked back. No one. "Ha! Guess he gave up" he petted his light brown horse "Good boy" that's when he saw a blur of black and purple. "Huh!?" He looked to his left "You didn't think I'll give up that easily? Did yah?" Odd shouted through the fierce wind. "Actually, I was waiting for something to happen. I always like a challenge" Ulrich shouted back. As they were about to reached the finish line. Ulrich had the lead, Odd slightly kicked his horse making it jump, crossing the finish line before Ulrich did.

"YEAH!" Odd cheered first pumping the air. Ulrich rolled his eyes, his horse walked next to Odd's as they headed close to the mansion. "Whatever" was Ulrich only response "Jealous, your highness" Odd replied with his significant smirk. "Nope! But you were I did get humiliated"

"Ha! Told you so!" Odd replied making his smirk grew. "Humiliated cause I lost to a short scrawny guy" Ulrich smirk as he heard the cheering stop, receiving a glare from his friend. "Funny" Odd said sarcastically.

They both turned when they heard clicks of horses' shoes hitting the concrete. The carriage stopped as the coachman got off quickly headed towards the door. He open it to show his king, he bowed as his king nodded in repose for 'thank you' he walked pass the coachman. "Hey dad" he heard his son call out. He turned and responded "Hello son"

"Hello, King Stern" Odd shouted, the king glared at his son's friend. This was the only friend that his son hangs around with. He absolutely disapprove of it "Della Robbia" he responded sternly as he made his way inside the mansion. "Your dad still doesn't like me, does he?" Odd asked "Don't mind him. He basically doesn't like anyone" Ulrich replied. Odd raised an eyebrow "Is that supposed to make me better"

"Eh, somewhat" Ulrich shrugged. Odd looked pass his shoulder as he saw a young familiar face "That didn't make me feel any better, but she sure did" Ulrich raised a brow and looked where his friend was looking "Oh no, you're not still headfirst over her are you"

"Now, Ulrich if I say that would be considered a lie, wish me luck" Odd said with a thumbs up as he got off his horse and walked up to the carriage. Ulrich shook his head as he watched his friend walking up to the young woman.

"Thank you, Bertram" said a soft but strong voice "Your very welcome, Lady Lainie" the coachman replied as he close the door and took off with the carriage.

"Well, what do we have here" Lainie turned around in annoyance, exactly knowing whose voice belong to "Sir Della-Robbia."

"Haven't seen you in while" Odd said as walked towards Lainie. "I'll have you know that I was away spending this week with my-soon-to-be husband" Lainie replied. "Well, I hope he tells you every day cause I know I surely will, how your beauty is un-compare, how I can't explain my feeling cause you take all the air from my lungs making these words get stuck in my are no songs as beautiful as the music that fills my soul when I hear your voice. There are no roses as lovely as your smile." Odd said in a poetic voice kissing Lainie hand, smirking at her blushing face. Ulrich face palm his head as he watched him flirting with his adoptive sister. "Ulrich-Sweetie" Odd cursed under his breath as the moment got ruined by a spoiled little brat. Lainie shook her head getting out of her trance, she retrieve her hand opening the fan she had, cooling herself.

Ulrich turned to see a pink and black carriage stopping in front of his mansion. "Great" he growled as he got off his horse "Ulrich-Darling, how you been its been a while hasn't it" the girl with jet black hair has said as she kiss his cheek.

In the back you can see Odd making gagging noises and Lainie glaring at her adoptive brother's soon-to-be-bride.

Ulrich wiped his cheek with his sleeve and asked "Fine. What are you doing here Sissi?" "Oh, your father has invited me to have dinner with your family to talk. You know being the princess of the east side of France takes time out of our plans for our wedding day." Sissi sigh "I wish there was less time for royalty and more time for us to see each other. Don't you agree?" She asked as she batted her eyelashes.

"Really? I wish there was more time for royalty and less time seeing you" Odd replied. "My thoughts exactly" Ulrich agree. Lainie snorted as she tried to hold in her laughter, she saw Sissi's rage face. She can almost see the steam coming out her ears. Sissi glared at Odd with gritted teeth she said "Nobody asked you Della Robbia" she turned back to Ulrich, putting a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking "Anyways, Ulrich your dear father wanted to talk to us privately about our wedding plan. We shouldn't keep him waiting" with that she grabbed his arm forcefully and dragged him inside the mansion. "Oh, and Lainie, hon remember we have ballet class this afternoon, try not to fall this time" shouted Sissi before she was out of sight.

Lainie cursed under her "Little spoil bitch. I hope you fall crack your damn neck and-""Whoa, who knew you knew that type of language"

"Pardon my language, but I can't stand that girl. I honestly don't why my father has picked out her as Ulrich's bride, out of the entire princesses in France he picked her" Lainie said pointing where Sissi's once stood. Odd nodded in agreement "Specially, now that Ulrich is force to marry her, he needs to stand the queen of spoilness" Odd smiled as he heard a small quiet giggle from the girl.

* * *

**OH. MY. FUDGING. GOD! 5 PAGES I NEVER WRITE THIS MUCH IN MY LIFE! FIRST OFF I WOULD BE DRAWING A PICTURE FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T ADDED MUCH TO THEIR APPEARANCES! BUT IF YOU GUYS WANT I WILL ADD A DESCRIPTION**

**I think everyone notice that I ran out of ideas XP I wanted add more but I thought 'No stop there before you ruin in it!' Reasons why is because I don't want my oc to look like a Mary-Sue. I read ways to avoid Mary-sues is to give the main characters the spotlight and that's want I'm tending to do in this story. Also, I looked up love letters so credit to them for writing does beautiful letters, they helped me write this chapter.**

**Truly sorry for any mistake I have an old Microsoft Word, I re read this many times till the point I got sick of re reading, the doc manager help too. I hate the end but I couldn't think of anything. Another sorry if they seem ooc (out of characters) it's so hard getting their characters right .**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review, favorite, etc. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
**  
Thanks so much for the follow  
**_**-A Small Voice**_**  
And the review  
**_**-rosamea**_**  
Also thanks for the views ^.^ I appreciate it! This chapter is mainly going to be set in the mansion.**

* * *

Ulrich and Sissi walked inside the mansion, walking towards the library were the King was waiting. "This is so exiting! I can't wait to become Mrs. Queen Stern!" Sissi exclaimed. She looked at Ulrich who responded with a serious 'Mhm' she stopped on her track "Hey! What's the matter with you, you been giving me the cold shoulder" she half yelled, her hands on her hips. "You know very well that I'm not thrill about marrying you. If I had the choice I would marry someone who doesn't talk about herself every single second of her life" Ulrich simply answered.

Sissi growled "But you don't have a choice! Unless you want me to tell your fathe, he will would be awfully disappointed in you for refusing to marry the girl he has chosen for you to marry" Ulrich turned to see Sissi with a smirk on her face as she walked pass him.

Ulrich grabbed her arm, he couldn't believe what he was about to say but he couldn't risk his father being disappointed at him. His father wanted him to be the ruler of France just like he was when he was his age. "I-I promise to be nicer to you" The girl 'humph' in response, she put her arm around Ulrich.

They entered the library where the king was standing, looking out the big window that took out the middle of the wall. The library wasn't as big as the other rooms but was pretty big to be in a mansion. The walls was the color of cream, the floor was wooden but was covered by a dark red rug, there was also shelves covered by different categories of books.

The king turned looked at the young adults he gestured a hand meaning to take a seat. They both sat down in front of him. "Now, I know there hasn't been much preparation for the wedding day" The king started "Don't worry dad we know that you're a busy man. We can wait as long as it takes."

The father nodded "Well I'll have you known that I have taken time off to prepare your wedding. The ball will be next week to celebrate the engagement and the wedding will be the beginning of next month. Princess Elizabeth, Megan here would be doing your dress, hair, and make up. She will be taking you to get you suited for the ball and wedding." Sissi squealed in happiness as the maid that was standing next to King Stern, took Sissi's hand and walk her out of the library.

"What?! But-uh is there time for doing all this? I mean what about the food, guest, music-" Ulrich stopped when his father raise his hand. "All taken care of, don't worry my son once you're married you'll be king. I know you won't disappoint me" 'I don't want to get married with someone I don't love' he wanted to say but this was one of the moments where his father smiled proudly at him, where all the glares and disappointment stares his fathers has given him all these years disappeared.

"I won't disappoint you" he simply said. He felt his father strong hand on his shoulder "I'm proud of you, Ulrich" Ulrich smiled at that. His father turn and left the library "Bertram would come and get you suited, by the way" with that the king walked out of the library and down the hall.

Once his father was gone, Ulrich let a long sigh he been holding in and sat down on the couch next to the window. "By the long sigh, I'm guessing it's true the wedding is on" Ulrich turn to see Odd walking up to him.

"How you know?" He asked.

"Wasn't hard to figure it out by all the squealing coming from Sissi and the 'I'm getting married with sweet Ulrich-Dear'" Odd said mocking Sissi's voice. "Did you tell him?" Odd asked as he sat across from Ulrich.

"Told what to whom?" He replied with a brow raised "Your father. Did you tell him you don't want to get married with Sissi" "Are you kidding?! If I tell him that he be sure to give me the cold shoulder"

"Well, you obviously don't want to spend your whole life with Ms. Prima-Dona and you don't want your father to be disappointed at you. Than what are you going to do?"

Ulrich stood up "Honestly, I don't even know" Odd put a comforting arm around his shoulder "Don't worry, things would get better"

"You really think so?" Ulrich asked as they exited the library. "Have I ever been wrong" Odd replied "I don't know, cause every time you say that we end being in a bigger mess" Ulrich answered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What!? Tell one time where I made things worse"

"Well there was that times when Sissi first came and you thought it would be funny to change her shampoo to paint. And it ended up being my sisters" Ulrich said holding one finger up.

"Oh right, that's probably why she hates me. But, I helped her clean her hair out" Odd defended.

"There was also that time where you said the horses were going to be okay if we didn't lash their gates. In the end all the horses where in the grass" Ulrich gave another example as he now hold two fingers.

"Boy was father that day but-"

"And the time when we play ball in the house, your cockiness got the best of you and threw it hard hitting my mother square in the head making the ball bounce and crash a window" He lifted another finger.

"I uh-"

"There was also the time when you spilled a liquid that turns your body blue in the pool and when your dog came in with mud all over him and the time that you-"

"Alright, alright I get it so I made a few mistake, big deal" Odd said defensively "A few?" Ulrich questioned. "Hey nobody's perfect" Odd said shrugging his shoulders "Now lets do something till the clock hit 12"

"What's going on at that time?" Ulrich asked "You'll see" Odd said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Yumi walked around village looking for any 'Help Wanted' signs. She has gone to already 6 places but either one would tell her "Sorry, but we need men for this job" or "Woman belong in the kitchen" it was difficult to get a job here! The people who ran the business were mainly men who were sexist.

'Okay what do I want from a job?' Yumi thought to herself 'Course, a salary that would help cover at least a quarter of the taxes. Respect to make my life less stressful.' She looked around there wasn't many help wanted sign. "In this case, I'll take any job"

"Pssst..." Yumi turned to her left to see a woman around her late 50s, motioning her hand as 'come here.' Yumi looked around and pointed at herself making sure the woman was talking to her. The woman nodded as Yumi walked towards her. "So you need a job?"

"Um, yes I do" Yumi replied "Listen hear hon, my name is Courtney and I heard you talking to yourself over there and let me tell you, I know a place where a beautiful Chinese girl like you can work at" The woman known as Courtney said. "I'm Japanese. And where is this place, I've gone through the whole village and had not seen many help wanted signs"

"It's hidden you see, down in Mable's Dairy Farm, there's another barn behind it. It's bar we're girls show a bit of skin to boys and BAM! They throw you millions" Courtney explained. "You mean, be a prostitute! Forget it! I'm not that type of girl" Yumi said before she turned around and started walking away. Courtney grabbed her wrist "Listen Honey, if you reconsider just come here. I'm sure my boss would accept you" she said letting go of her and walking the opposite direction, humming a tune of her own.

Once Yumi saw the woman out of sight she mumbled to herself "Creep"

Yumi turned on her heels and headed home. A few minutes pass by, and Yumi found herself around stuck in crowed. She eyed everyone confuse, what was happening? She tapped a man's shoulder "Excuse me but what's going around? What is everyone waiting for?"

"Haven't you heard we have a sinner in our village!" The man turned back where he was staring. Yumi follow his gaze and looked between people's shoulder.

Right there she saw to guards walking with a young girl with a bag over her head. "Ladies and Gentleman, I present you, the village's sinner!" One of the guards said as the other guard took the bag off the girl's red face from crying. The villagers screamed cruel words to the girl. Yumi eye widen she knew the girl, it was Tina, they use to work together in an old factory before they teared it down. She watched as the guards pulled Tina to her feet, tying a rope around her neck. She screamed "MAMA! Please don't let them do this to me! I-I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to steal it was for the family! Please mama!" The girl's mom screamed back at "You're a sinner, child! And we don't allow sinners!" With that the guards kicked the box under Tina's feet.

Yumi's covered her mouth gasping over the villagers cheers. She walked away from the scene.

What took a lifetime to get home, Yumi opened and closed the door, disbelief still on her face. 'How can she be a sinner? She was an angel, when I worked with her' Yumi was deep in thoughts that she didn't hear Aelita calling her.

Aelita snapped her fingers in front of Yumi face. She watched as Yumi shook her head and looked her in the eyes "Huh, What?" Aelita giggled "Glad to have you back on earth. Mind telling me what got you so deep in thoughts?"

Yumi let out a long sigh "They hanged her, they hanged Tina" Aelita's eye widen when she heard the girl's name "Tina!? But-Why?" "They thought she had sin. But, what she had said didn't sound like she did it on purpose. She did it for her family. I know Tina and I haven't talked in a while but, I am certain she isn't the type of girl to sin." Yumi explained as she sat down on the kitchen table. Aelita sat down across from Yumi "Poor girl, she was very young. She didn't deserve that"

Silence fell upon them till Yumi spoke up getting Aelita's attention "Sometimes I think and...What happens if it one of us, up there getting glares from everyone, nasty cruel words coming from our friends' and families' mouth"

"That will never happen!" Aelita exclaimed. "How would you know?! One of us can go and commit a crime that's considered a sin that we might not meant to do! The next thing we know is standing in front of everyone and finally, death!" Yumi said glaring as she stood from her chair, slamming her hands on the table. Her gazes soften as she saw Aelita head lowered. "Aelita I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to" Yumi tried to explain, she sigh and lowered her head "I guess it just that having all this stress happening to us has gotten to the point where I just think negatively" she found a comforting hand on her shoulder, meeting Aelita's eyes as she raised her head.

"It's okay Yumi. I understand, I was just wondering...what have become of my parents have they gotten hanged? Or are they still alive, somewhere?" Aelita replied. Yumi looked at Aelita, she has known her ever since she found her on the street, alone in the pouring night.

**~Flashback~**

_A girl around the age of 7 looked outside her living room window, she hated being inside, she hated the rain for ruining her plans for the day. "Yumi, you know glaring at the rain won't help make it stop" her mom called out from the kitchen as she prepared dinner._

_Yumi turn to her mother "I hate being inside!" She exclaimed crossing her arms over chest. "Why don't you play with your toys, it will keep you busy while your mother fixes dinner" her father told her as he look up from his newspaper._

_"But it's no fun being the only child, when is my little sister coming?" "Now Yumi we might know if it's a girl, it might be a boy. Just a few months and you'll have a baby brother or sister" her mother informed her._

_Yumi sigh and return to the looking outside the window. Something outside caught her attention; she squinted to get a better view. "Daddy, there's something outside!" She said pointing at the window. Her dad came over looked outside the window "Probably a hungry animal" her dad guessed. "Honey I don't think there's an animal that has pink hair" his wife said as she also looked outside._

_Yumi ran to the door and open it, before running outside. Her parents follow calling out her name._

_Yumi ran to the pinkett creature that lay unconscious, she shook it but no response came from it. She turn to reveal a girl around 5, the girl had a dirty face with black spots and dirt along with her clothes and hair that looked like they haven't been washed for a while._

_Her parents finally came to Yumi and picked her up "Yumi, don't go outside in the pouring rain-" "Look mama it's a girl" both parents looked at the girl on the floor. "Oh my!" her mom exclaimed, her father got down on one knee and grab the girl wrist checking her pulse. "She's still breathing" he picked the girl "She needs shelter and food, who knows how long she been out here"_

_The Ishiyama family went back inside their house. They have taken the girls rags and had given her one of Yumi's pajamas; they laid her down on the couch with a warm blanket. They fired up the chimney to warm up the place._

_A few hours had past, Mrs. Ishiyama looked at the clock that was place on top of the chimney; it read 12:30 am and the girl has not yet responded. "Come Yumi, its pass your curfew." "And the girl?" "She'll wake up eventually" Her father informed her as he picked her up and headed towards her Yumi's room. Her parents tugged her in; both kissed her forehead and saying goodnight. _

_At 2:30 am, the Ishiyama family was fast asleep till they heard a high pitched scream. The family ran to the living room to find the pink-haired girl fully awake, her arms around herself, whimpering. Yumi put a hand the girl's shoulder; the girl flinched at the sudden contact and looked at the family that stood before her. She manage to stutter out "Who-who are you? Where are my mommy and daddy?"_

_Mrs. Ishiyama kneeled down in front of the girl and calm said "We don't know. Do you remember anything? Where you live? The last time you saw your parents?" The pinkett shook her head 'no' in response. "How about your name? Do you know your name?" Mr. Ishiyama asked as he kneeled next to his wife. _

_The girl looked down and answered "Aelita"_

_"Well, Aelita we'll do our best to find your parents" Mrs. Ishimaya said while supported his wife with a smile. Aelita wiped her tears and smiled. "You can call us Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama and this is our daughter Yumi" Mr. Ishimaya said as Yumi greeted her with a smile._

**~End of Flashback~**

Ever since that day she had sworn to take care of Aelita like she was her sister. Yumi grabbed Aelita's hand and said "I promise you, Aelita. If there's any sign of your parents we will go and find them" Yumi smile as she saw Aelita smiled.

Yumi quickly changed the subject "So, where are Jeremie and the kids?"

"Oh, they're out buying more supplies for our shop. Now that this is a dress cleaner slash bakery we might as well spark things up here to get the villagers attention"

Yumi nodded in response "Oh! I forgot" Aelita ran to the kitchen counter and pulled out a tray of sugar cookies. She took one and gave it to Yumi "Here try it!" Yumi laughed at the pinkett's excitement.

She took a bite out of the cookie. "Mmm... Aelita your cookies are the best!" Aelita smiled at the response "Thank you!"

The door opens revealing pair of twins "Auntie Yumi! Mommy! You guys wouldn't believe that things we got!" Maya exclaimed jumping up and down. "Daddy said we can help by creating the poster to grab people's attention!"

"Daddy also said to help him" everyone looked to see a mountain of bags coming in the door. "Sorry daddy!" Both twins said union as they helped their father with the bags setting them down on the table. Aelita kissed Jeremie 'Hello'

"We're going to get started on the poster!" Puck said running up the stairs after Maya did.

"How was your job hunt Yumi" Jeremie asked "Did you find anything?" Aelita also asked. "No, it was it was a total waste of my time. They wanted men for the jobs but there was one open" Yumi explained.

"What is it?" Jeremie and Aelita asked union.

"You won't believe this but this lady came and said to prostitute." Yumi said. "Oh my!" Aelita exclaimed "You declined the offer, right?" Jeremie asked. "Course I did! I'm not the type that of girl that would sell their body, Jeremie" "She's right about. She the type to kick ass!" Aelita said making the small group laugh.

"Uh…mommy? I think we need more glitter." [1]

The young adults turned to see the pair of twins covered in pink and gold glitter. "What happened to both of you?" Jeremie said as he picked up the twins. "Puck wanted the letters to be glittered but I wanted the glitter around the poster not touching the letters" Maya explained.

"My idea was better!" Puck exclaimed.

"No it was it" Maya replied.  
"Yes it was!" Puck exclaimed.  
"Nope"  
"Yes"

Jeremie shook his head "How about we do both one letter can be with glittered the next won't be following that pattern." The twins looked at each and agreed.

"Or maybe we can have the twins ruining around the village glittered. That would surely get the people's attentions especially with glitter" Yumi said as the group laugh.

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me to this!" Ulrich sigh as they entered the Ball Room. "Oh come on, it's not that bad. Just enjoy it, see these beautiful girls dance around. Later on it's going to be wrong to look at other woman. Once you're married of course" Odd explained as he took a seat in the theater.

"Don't remind, and your only here to see a certain redhead. What intrigues you to my sister anyways?" Ulrich asked as he sat next to his friend. "Well for starters, her beauty" Odd simply said.

"That's it. Her looks!" Ulrich said defensively. "Whoa! Calm down, you didn't let me finish. Besides her looks, she hard to get and I like that in a girl. I tend to ignore her attitude, dry sense of humor, stubbornness, and temper. OH! She's also naïve. I know behind does flaws there's a sweet, charming young woman" Odd explained.

"I still don't understand how girls fall for you if you break their hearts the next day" Ulrich wondered as he crossed his arms. "You charmed them. Crack a few jokes, girls like funny guys. Having 5 older sisters isn't that bad, sometimes."

"Alrighty girls, places!" The ballet teacher shouted.

Girls got in places each one doing a different pose. "Try not to full, princess" whispered Sissi who stand a few inches away from Lainie. Lainie glared at the girl "Don't count on it" she said as she placed her violin under her chin.

As the music started the first group of girls started to dance to the rhyme of the music, once they heard Lainie playing her violin they took a deep breath before singing.

_**Sing a new song to the world  
Let your voice be heard  
Go and bring the word  
This whole world was meant to be  
For you as well as me  
For humanity**_

_**We all travel the same road**_  
_**Carry the same load**_  
_**Reap what we have sowed**_  
_**You are hoping just like me**_  
_**To live with dignity**_  
_**Hoping to be free**_

_**Sing out, sing out, sing to the world**_  
_**Sing out, you will be heard**_  
_**Sing the message and the word**_  
_**Sing a new song to the world**_  
_**Sing out, sing to the world**_

The second groups of girls dance around Lainie, while the first group was lifted up in the air by their partners.

_**If your God's the same as mine**_  
_**Has been for all time**_  
_**Why are we so blind?**_  
_**What we're doing in his name**_  
_**Well, it's a crying shame**_  
_**We all cry the same**_

_**Sing out, sing out, sing to the world**_  
_**Sing out, you will be heard**_  
_**Sing the message and the word**_  
_**Sing a new song to the world**_  
_**Sing out, sing to the world**_

_**Sing out, sing out, sing to the world**_  
_**Sing out, you will be heard**_  
_**Sing the message and the word**_  
_**Sing a new song to the world**_  
_**Sing out, sing to the world**_

Lainie played her violin twirling around the other dancers, she tried to think positive. Everyone gave her a hopeful look, everyone but Sissi of course. They were amazed, half her solo and she hasn't trip on her feet. Lainie smiled at herself as she heard the teacher yell "Marvelous, Lainie!" What she didn't notice was Sissi stick out her foot slightly as she did her solo. Once the two made contact Sissi pulled her foot back to place before anyone notice. She laughed quietly as she saw Lainie trip, her violin flying across the room.

The cheering has stopped. Lainie stood up, face red, she tried to avoid eye contact but everywhere she looked she sees pair of eyes. She heard heels walking towards her. "Take the rest of the afternoon off everyone, as for you Lady Lainie, your father has informed me to not go easy on you just because you're the princess and soon to be Queen of all France. Now, everyone what's rule number 1" the teacher yelled.

"Failure is not allow. If you fail, you are nothing in life. Success is everything" everyone said in union. The teacher put her ruler on Lainie's chin, raising her head making eye contact with the hazel eyed girl "I will NOT allow failure in this class. Understood"

"Yes, Miss. Carlton" She replied.

"Alright everyone, class is dismissed"

Both boys glared at Sissi as she made her way towards them, they both saw what she had done. "Go check on Lainie, I'll have a talk with Prima Donna." Ulrich ordered. Odd nodded and made his way to the redhead, making sure bump into Sissi. "Hey watch it, Della Robbia!" She yelled out before walking towards to Ulrich. "Ulrich-Honey you came to watch me dance, how sweet!" Sissi exclaimed as she batted her eyelashes.

"Actually, I was here to see my sister" Ulrich said "Oh my! Did you saw what happened? Poor girl, I've teach her but I guess she flat on her feet. But, don't worry I haven't given up on her and with my help I'm sure she'll pull through" Sissi has said with a determine voice.

"With your help? Don't act like you didn't purposely stick your foot making Lainie trip on her own feet." Ulrich growled. "Honestly Ulrich what kind of person do you take me for? I wouldn't do that too little Lainie"

"The type to make anybody's life miser-" "I would watch my mouth if I were you! I heard every single word you and your womanizer friend, and I don't think your father would like hear it" she smiled as Ulrich stayed silent "Good, now why don't you walk me to the guest room" as she held out her hand, Ulrich hesitated before grabbing her hand.

Lainie walked towards her violin picking it up gently, she sighs as she saw the scroll of the violin broken. She walked towards the violin's case that sat on the round table. "I thought you did great" she jumped at the sudden voice, she turn to see her brother's friend. When she felt her heart going back to normal she replied "It was a failure's move" turning back closing her violins case. "You actually listen to them? You do know it was Sissi's doing, you were doing great before she trip you"

"What's the point now I'm already considered a failure, even when Sissi wasn't here I still trip on my own feet"

She turned around but to find both their faces close, she looked at his eyes. "Lainie!" They both pulled away and looked to their right seeing a dark haired boy around his early 20s "Dominic?" Lainie said surprise to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Once he reached her he responded "Man can't see his soon-to-be-bride" Lainie shook her head "No, no, no of course you can. It's just you never come here very often." "I thought we might spend the day together! I've taken time out of my busy schedule to see you!" He replied. Dominic felt another present in the room, he turn to face Odd "Oh Della Robbia, didn't see you there. How do you do on this fine evening?"

'Fine till you came' but he only manage to say a simple "Fine" Dominic nodded his head "So my lady, I'll meet you by the front for a romantic dinner?" Dominic suggested

"Ah yeah-yeah sounds great" Lainie replied. Dominic smiled "Great! I'll be waiting" he kissed Lainie on her cheek before heading out of the Ball Room's double door.

An awkward silence was left between Odd and Lainie. Lainie strapped her violin case around her shoulder and look at Odd "Pardon" she said before she exited the double door, she looked back slightly. 'Did I really wanted to- No I'm thinking nonsense, I'm dedicated to one man and that's Dominic.'

* * *

**[1] Glittered was actually made after the Victorian era. But I thought I suited for that moment.**

**Welp! Another chapter finished I hope you guys enjoyed it :D this was supposed to be posted on the 7th but I wanted to add more. Another thing I read about avoiding writing a Mary-Sue is giving them FLAWS. MY GOD 11 PAGES! Sorry for any mistake, I have an old Microsoft Word.**

**Anyways Review, Fav, Follow, etc.!**


End file.
